Conventional lighting devices providing indoor and outdoor lighting typically use incandescent electric light bulbs, florescent lamps, or halogen lamps. The existing lighting devices, however, have short lifespan, high costs, and/or hazards associated with them. Recently, light emitting diode (LED) lamps have been used to provide general lighting to overcome some of the shortcomings of the existing lighting devices. Even in LED operated lamps, however, most of the light is absorbed or lost as heat, wasting a high percentage of the energy that can be provided as light. According, it is desirable to have a more efficient lighting device that can eliminate or reduce loss of energy and more efficiently provide lighting.